Motherhood: Mother's day
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: The children of the heroines of Overwatch will give them a very special gift for Mother's Day.


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you a special of Mother's Day of my story "Motherhood". What you are reading this, spend this beautiful day with their mothers._**

* * *

_It was Saturday night and tomorrow would be Sunday, but that Sunday was not like any day, it was Mother's Day and the children of our heroes did not know how to prepare this day._

At the Gibraltar base, the Overwatch agents were going to their respective homes to be with their families and spend Mother's Day tomorrow. The new mothers formed by Tracer, Widowmaker, Sombra, Pharah, Dva, Mercy and Brigitte would be at home to celebrate that day.

Soldier 76: "All right, on Monday, I want all of you here because we will have a lot of work" –he said.

The girls nodded and went to their respective homes leaving Jack, Reaper and Winston at the base.

Winston: "Athena, close all the doors" –he said.

Athena: "Okay" –she said as she closed all the doors of the base.

Reaper: "Ugh, it was a very exhausting day and full of work" – he crossed his arms.

Soldier 76: "Calm down, Reyes, tomorrow we'll have the day off" –he said as he took off his jacket.

Reaper: "Where is Ana?" –He ask.

Soldier 76: "She went with Faheera to sleep at her house" –he answered.

From there, both leaders of Overwatch went to their respective rooms to rest. Tomorrow would be a great day for new mothers.

* * *

Switzerland - 8:26 a.m.

Angela was sound asleep while hugging her husband Marcos, she slowly opened her eyes to know that she was hugging a pillow and not Marcos. Angela got up from the bed as she dressed to go down to the kitchen where a surprise awaited her.

**¡Surprise!**

Angela was surprised when she observed her husband holding some flowers and a teddy bear while her daughter had a leaf in her hands.

Annie: "Happy day, Mommy!" –She said excitedly.

Angela felt that the tears were coming out of her eyes causing Marcos to come to her and kiss her and give her the flowers and the teddy bear.

Marcos: "Happy day, honey" –he said with a smile.

Mercy: "Oh, this is the best surprise they have given me" –she said as she wiped away her tears.

Annie handed the sheet to her mother and Angela took it to look at the sheet, it was a picture of her together with Marcos and Annie and they were in the middle of a forest with hearts that were on top of them.

Mercy: "It's a nice drawing, Annie," she told her daughter.

Annie: "I knew you would like it" –she said as she hugged her mother.

Angela could not ask for more, she had a wonderful husband and a lovely daughter. without a doubt, it was the best Mother's Day for Angela.

Egypt - 8:34 a.m.

Samuel was running to get directly to his parents' room so he could pick up his mother who was asleep, her grandmother Ana asked her to raise her since today was Mother's Day and Samuel had the perfect gift for his mother.

Samuel: "Mom, mom, wake up, it's time to get up" –he said to his sleeping mother.

Faheera stretched a little while watching her son who was excited.

Pharah: "What's wrong, Samuel?" –She said a little tired.

Samuel: "Happy Mother's Day!" –He said as he hugged his tired mother.

Faheera hugged her son even though she was tired, but from what he said to her, Faheera felt happy.

Pharah: "Thank you, honey" –she said as she got up from her bed.

From there, Samuel got out of his mom's bed to go to the closet and get a gift.

Samuel: "Dad told me to give it to you for your day"

Faheera took the gift and opened it to see that it was new gold earrings and she smiled at the gift of her husband.

Pharah: " Your father is very considerate, Samuel" –she said making her son nod.

At that moment, Ana appeared to hug her daughter for her day.

Ana: "Happy day, daughter"

Pharah: "Thank you, mom. Happy day to you too "

Samuel was lying on the bed making Faheera smile.

Pharah: "Who wants to go to the mall?" She said.

Samuel: "I**!**" –he scream with happiness.

Ana: "To buy things for girls"

Samuel: "I don't" –he said annoying crossing his arms.

Faheera and Ana laughed a little while they and Samuel embraced. Faheera was more than grateful to have Samuel in her life, he was her best gift to her.

Busan - 9:37 a.m.

Hana had risen after returning the previous night to her house where Dae-Hyun and her son Peter were waiting for her, she left her bed while watching Dae-Hyun who was asleep and she went to the kitchen to meet his son who was preparing something. Hana noticed that almost the floor was dirty, but she did not complain since Peter was only a child.

Dva: "What are you doing, darling?" –She said.

Peter observed his mother who was a little disheveled and gave a smile to her.

Peter: "Mom, happy day!" –He said happily.

Hana observed that Peter had prepared a bowl of cheese with some Doritos and sweets and some letters written with ketchup that read "Happy Mother's Day".

Dva: "Oh dear, thanks" –she said while kissing him on the forehead.

Peter: "Try it," he said.

Hana took a Dorito and mixed it with the cheese in spray and ketchup and at the time of tasting it, her mouth felt a bit of bitterness.

Dva: "Well, I think ketchup and cheese spray do not go together" –she said.

Peter: Did not you like it? –he ask a little sadly.

Dva: "No, no, no, I like what you did, honey. Just be sure to try before giving"

Peter: "Ok" –he said with a smile.

Hana got on her knees to hug her son affectionately, maybe she was a bit insecure when Peter was a baby, but that did not stop her from getting ahead and taking care of him.

Peter: "I love you so much, Mommy"

Dva: "And me too, honey, me too"

Sweden - 9:42 a.m.

Brigitte was having breakfast in the kitchen while her husband and son was in the room preparing a surprise for her.

Richard: "Very well, Ben, we have to surprise Mom for her day. Do you know the plan?"

Ben: "Yes, dad" –he said.

They both tiptoed to the kitchen while watching Brigitte who was still eating breakfast, Ben hid under the table to say ...

Ben: "Surprise!"

Brigitte was very surprised that she fell on the ground making Ben look at her.

Brigitte: "Ay Ben, what were you doing under the table?" –She said holding her head.

Ben: "Well, I wanted to tell you ... Happy Mother's Day!" –He said as he showed him a gift.

Brigitte was surprised and she quickly got up from the floor to hug her son and kiss him on the forehead.

Brigitte: "Honey, that was it"

Ben nodded and Brigitte took the gift to open it and see what it was, a dark brown helmet and it was similar to the one Reinhardt had.

Brigitte: "What a nice ... detail"

Ben: "Dad told me you were going to need him at work"

Brigitte: "Oh, was your father's idea" –she told her son.

Ben nodded as he watched the helmet.

Ben: "What time do we go to the grandparents?" –He ask.

Brigitte: "Soon, but first I will speak a little matter with your father"

Ben: "It's okay" –he said as he left.

Brigitte smiled as she looked at the helmet that was her gift.

Brigitte: "As you can see that the hull is made of rusted steel, you'll see Richard when I find him" –she said.

El Dorado - 10:00 a.m.

Sombra was watching television while his son was playing with his toys and Carlos was at work. What Sombra did not know was that José was holding a gift that his father gave him for Mother's Day.

José: "Operation: give the gift to mom, I repeat, give the gift to mom" –he said playing a leader of an army.

There were toy soldiers and José pushed the military car with the gift to the room and Sombra noticed the gift that was in the military car.

Sombra: "What is this?" -Asked her.

She held the gift and opened it to see that it was a purple dress, some gold earrings and a picture of her that was made by her son. Sombra observed her son who was watching her and she gave him a smile.

Sombra: "Come here, little one" –she said as she knelt.

José ran to his mother to hold her tightly while Shadow caressed him tenderly. She remembered in the past her actions that she had when José was born and she was totally sorry to do that, but now everything was different, she would be a great mother to José and that would never change him for anything in the world.

José: "Happy day, mom" –he said as he continued to hold her.

Sombra: "Thank you, honey. I love you so much, "she said a little sobbing.

Château Guillard - 10:05 a.m.

Widowmaker was watching the sea from the balcony of the mansion while her daughter Andrea was playing with her toys, Andres held a gift that gave immediately to Andrea.

Andres: "Andrea, give this gift to your mom. I'll go to work" –he told his daughter.

Andrea: "It's okay, Daddy" –she said.

Andrea ran to the balcony to watch her mom who was very quiet. She approached her mother making Widowmaker look at her.

Widowmaker: "Andrea, what are you doing here?" –She asked her daughter.

Andrea: "Well, Dad and I made this gift for Mother's Day" –she said with a smile.

Widowmaker observed the gift and she took it to open and see that it was a perfume and a pearl necklace, she observed her daughter who had a smile.

Widowmaker: "It's very ... nice" –she said.

Andrea sat on the knees of her mother making Widowmaker embrace her, she never had this feeling of love, not after Talon turned her into what she is now. When Andrea was born, her heart had throbbed too fast and it was that, although she would not show it to others, she felt great joy at the moment of having Andrea in her life.

Andrea: "Mom, are you okay?" –She asked her mother.

Widowmaker: "Yes, I was just thinking about something" –she said.

Andrea: "In what?" –She asked.

Widowmaker: "On how I had you in my life, Cherrie" –she said with a slight smile.

Andrea hugged her mother while Widowmaker did the same with her, now she knew how to feel love towards someone and that would never be lost.

King's Row - 10:10 a.m.

Dean was holding 2 letters for his moms who were in the room, the little Oxton watched his mom Lena checking the fridge while his mommy Emily was sitting on the sofa.

Dean: " I'm sure my moms will love these letters" –he told himself.

Dean went to his mother who had closed the fridge and she watched her son.

Tracer: "Love, what do you have in your hands?" –She asked.

Dean: "Uhm ... the fingers" -he said mockingly.

Lena raised an eyebrow at the response of her son, that mocking tone inherited from her.

Tracer: "Today you woke up very funny, so for making that joke there will be nothing for your birthday" –she said mockingly.

Dean got a little annoyed making Lena laugh a little and she bent down to be at the height of her son.

Dean: "Happy Mother's Day" –he handed her a letter.

Lena smiled at him and took the letter to read it, Emily was watching what was happening and she watched Lena hug Dean with some tears in her eyes.

Tracer: "Honey, it's a nice gift" –she said as she wiped away her tears.

Dean: "I knew you would like it" –he said with a smile.

From there, Dean left the kitchen to go to his mommy Emily and found her so he could hug her.

Dean: "Happy day, Mommy" –he said happily.

Emily watched him for a few moments and she reflected on what Dean had said, she could not celebrate that day because she was not a biological mother. But for Dean, he considered her a mother and both Emily and Lena knew that sooner or later would have to tell Dean about the family he had, but they decided to wait until Dean was old enough to understand.

Dean: "Take your gift" –he said to her.

Emily observed the letter and she knew that she did not deserve that gift, but she did not want to disappoint Dean either. It was so that she took the letter and read it. The letter said how much he loved her and the moments that passed during the 5 years since he was born, but what motivated her the most was that she said in the letter that "No matter what happens to you and mom, you guys will be my family and I am very grateful for that". The tears started to come out in Emily's eyes causing Dean to dry his mommy's eyes.

Dean: "Why are you crying, Mommy?" –He ask.

Emily: "Are ... are tears of happiness, son" –she said.

Lena approached them and both she and Emily hugged Dean who also did the same.

Dean: "I love them so much, moms"

Tracer: "And we too, Dean, we too"

From there, Lena and Emily kissed both of Dean's cheeks as they proceeded with the hug, Lena was more than grateful to have Dean in her life and she was never going to leave him behind, Dean was her priority and she had to fight for him to have a better life.

Tracer: "My best gift is you, Dean" –she said.

Dean smiled and hugged his mom while Emily stroked him his hair, the best Mother's Day for Lena and Emily.


End file.
